


All Alone

by The_N_vy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_N_vy/pseuds/The_N_vy
Summary: It's close to Christmas and Sapnap/Nick plays Jackbox with Dream, George, and other friends. One gesture is provided and answered that leaves Sapnap broken and furious... He disregards his friends texts and soon finds himself all alone. What will he do now?....
Kudos: 12





	1. Jackbox out-break

{ _Setting_ : Jackbox- the game} 

{Quackity is Streaming- the characters playing are: Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, Velvet, Antfrost.}

"People love to see ________."  
Quackity, filling in the blank wrote, "Cock", he earned 2740 votes. Dream, filling in the blank wrote,"George's smile"- a very wholesome answer, winning with 6489 votes.

Nick sat silently and tranquil whilst everyone else cackled. Dream laughed the loudest- wheezes came hurtling out his mouth. Nick was already having poor day, perhaps waking up on the wrong side of his bed. Although having a rough start, he decided to play with his friends nontheless.

The next questions were normal- consisting of:  
"It wouldn't be that bad to fall in a volcano of ______."  
Karl wrote, "Dick." Sapnap, having a similar mind, wrote, "Cock." Karl won with 5184 to 4816. It was exceedingly close. Nick chuckled. It wasn't very loud but, it was enough for everyone else to crack up too. That was the only time Nick laughed that day.

[ _A few more questions passed. Everything was going decently. Some things frustrated Nick a bit but otherwise, everything seemed okay. That is until the next few questions..._ ]

"The worst words to end a scary story with is ______."  
Nick, trying to fit in, wrote, "Step Dream." To Nick's displeasing surprise, everyone, in unison, said "PANDER." Nick gazed to the left of his answer. Velvet had written, "Skephalo." 

_"Why the fuck didn't Velvet get called out?!"_

Nick's teeth grinded at the conception. He could feel himself clench his mouse. He wanted to punch his computer, so hard infact, that it broke- with no way of fixing it. Nick oft-times took things too seriously and earnestly. When he does this, often it doesn't end too well. Holding in his rage though, he kept playing. However, this didn't last long as, the following question read:

"______ is always the last/2nd choice"  
Both Dream AND George for this question, chose, "Sapnap" as their answer. George won although, it was inconsequential, they both had identical answers.  
Nick glared at the screen. His whole body hesitated. He kept reading the title.. over.. and over.. and over... "Sapnap is always the last/2nd choice." He felt his body warm. A red spread across his cheeks. Traveling deep in his brown eyes, you could see betrayal and sorrow. He broke down.

"WHY?! I'M ALWAYS YOUR LAST FUCKING CHOICE, AREN'T I? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVEN ACKNOWLODGED ME OR MY FEELINGS? YOU PASS OVER THEM, LIKE THEY AREN'T EVEN FUCKING THERE. I'm not too surprised that George would do this shit but,... you Dream? Before George,... we were homies... What happened-..," Nick blurted, tears started at the crease of his eye.

"Sapnap- It was a joke.. We didn't-," Dream spoke but, it was too late. Nick had, had enough."

"NO DREAM- THAT'S IT. I'M FUCKING DONE. YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR ME. YOU'RE NEVER THERE FOR ME. I'M DONE. Have fun with your little stream Quackity, It's not like i make the stream better anyways."

"NO, WAIT, SAPN-"

[User Has Disconnected] - The robotic Teamspeak voice said, notifying Sapnap had left.

Nick sloped in his chair. His face was still a bit warm and tears were still resting on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and inclined back. Sitting there for awhile, he eventually looked up his screen. The chat was deranged. They looked demented and confused. He had muted his computer so, he didn't hear anything but, he could tell from the chat and the look on Quackity's face, he had gone a bit far...

His cat leaped onto his lap with a troubled look on its face.

"I'm sorry baby.. I know i was loud," Nick said, stroking his cat. He started to hum, a tune he had made himself. He knew he was never going to use the sound again but, it felt right to use in the moment.

" _I just need a break._ "

After treating himself to a PB&J, he flopped back down into his chair. His phone buzzed a blue-ish green light- a new message.  
Two missed calls, both by Dream.

Nick disregarded them. He wanted to answer with an "I'm sorry, i overreacted! There's so much you do for me. It was just in the heat of the moment, i swear!" or a "Please forgive me, nothing i said was true. I was just upset. i know you care for me, please." but, he knew if he apologized, they would just do it again.  
Nick felt so alone, he had other friends but, none of them would care to listen to his predicaments. He needed something or _someone_ else...


	2. Therapy.. or something

Nick, hand on the wheel, drove. He drove a fair amount however, he didn't care how far he had to go. He wanted to get there quickly. No... He _needed_ to.

"Well, here we are," He said holding his snuggled cat in his arms. He needed a companion to keep him company, he hadn't even felt this alone before.

He strolled inside, hesitation ful-filling him. Although hesitant, he knew he had to get this over with, whether it worked or not. Nick made his way to the counter. A young lady stood there. She had straight yellowy-blonde hair, resting on her head was red cat-eyed glasses- they complimented to blonde very well. She had ocean blue eyes with a hint of sandy-brown around the pupil- they looked like a beach. The lady was wearing a long black sweater and jeans. 

Glancing down at her shirt, Nick saw a name-tag..

"Stella," Nick said, not knowing he had said the name out-loud.

"Why yes! Hello! Welcome, welcome. Can i get your name please, or are you here to visit?"

"Uh- right, name. I'm Nick. Well- Nicholas Armstrong," Nick said, stumbling on his words.

Stella aggressively typed in his name. Squinting at the screen she said, " Yes, yes.. Nicholas! Follow me please."

_[The day before, Nick went online searching for something that could help. He was glued to his computer all night, that is until he found something that might be some-what of a solution-]_

_"perhaps a therapist.."_

Nick followed Stella down the hallway. The walls were patterned with light blue and white stripes. They were scattered with photographs of sunsets and mountains, put there most likely to calm the patients. Oh and the floors.. The floors were tiles made of false glossy wood, the wood almost appeared real. It was in such an appealing motif. 

"Here's your room! Go ahead and sit on the couch over yonder. Mrs. Delany will be with you shortly."

Room number 73. Nick strode in, the room smelled of air freshener. _"Maybe flower scented?"_ Examining the room, he detected the couch. It was a maroon-ish corduroy love seat. His cat squirmed in his grasp. Nick seated himself, setting his kitty close. The cat curled and closed its eyes with a simple yawn.

Nick reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Another two missed calls- from Karl and... George?!" That was the first time George had ever called Nick. Nick was always the one to call first. Although heart-warmed, still, he ignored it. He was sure Mrs. Delany would be there soon anyways.

"Hello Mr. Nicholas," Said a brown curly haired woman from behind a door, "How are you?"

"Hi. Uh- doin fine, i guess," Nick said, trying to sound at least a little optimistic.

"I see you've brought a friend with you, how cute!"

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, she's my little baby."

"Well how sweet! Would you like anything before we start, by the way? There's a little water stand and food both across the hall to theee- right!"

"No, but thank you anyways"

"Alright! Well then, let me sit down and we can- begin!" Said Mrs. Delany, seating herself at a small, lengthy desk a little away from the love seat.

Mrs. Delany seemed to be in her mid-20's. She had dark brown, curly hair. Her curls went down to about her shoulders. The woman was wearing a white T-shirt, and a black pleated-skirt. She had soft eyes, it was a light brown with a green tint. Putting on reading glasses, Mrs. Delany looked down at some papers on her desk.

"Now, in your call yesterday, you said you felt disregarded and a bit... disrespected?"

Nick nodded.

"Who or what is making you feel left out and disrespected?"

"Umm, my friend group... Clay and George mostly.. i think."

"Can you tell me what they did?"

"Uh, yeah, okay. So, from what i remember, I was playing a game with my friends. They were laughing and having fun but, i sat quietly and, not gonna lie, i was a bit grouchy."

"Mhm...," Mrs. Delany said, jotting notes in her journal.

"And uh- the guy, Clay.. Well he call him Dream- Anyways, Clay and George were up and an interesting question popped up. It said "Blank is always the 2nd choice" or something. And, i was already pissed off but, this pissed me off a lot because, for their answers, they chose me, Sapnap. That's my username. Then i got fed up and- just... broke down."

"Mhm. Would you say they're bad friends? Do they do anything for you? Do they do this often or, was this just something that happened yesterday?"

"Uh... well no.. but yes.. I don't know. They aren't bad friends- but...they don't do much for me. I feel like i'm always there for them.. but.. they aren't for me... And- yes, this does happen kind of a lot. But, not like a super super lot..."

"Alright.. Have you talked to them, maybe tell them how you've felt?"

"I mean sure but, they don't seem to take it too seriously though."

"Hmm.. Have you talked to them at all since then?"

"No, but, they have tried to call me a few times."

"Did you answer?"

"No..."

"Alrighty! From what I've gathered, you seem like the type of guy that is very selfless. You tend to not care much for yourself and let others step all over you. Like me, you are the therapist friend. The problem here is, you've put up with this so long, that you can't handle it any longer. You're tired of people controlling you and, you're tired of people coming to you for their problems to be solved. The plus side to this though, is, you make a lot of people happy and give very good advice. You probably have a lot of friends and, you're probably a very good friend i would presume. So, for this situation, i would suggest being independent and having a little alone time for a bit. Do things for yourself for the next few days or weeks. Besides, It is getting close to Christmas. Enjoy yourself!"

"But.. what will i do? I'm not used to being away from close friends..."

"Well, there's not much i can do for that. However, mmm- Let's see maybe i can- give a few places to go? Maybe restaurants or events?... Let's see....," Mrs. Delany said, searching her computer for quality places to eat, and lively places to go, "There's a new Mexican Grill a few miles from here, It's called Taconado. And... There's a high rated Coffee shop next door. It's uh.. Café Coffee. Apparently, they're adding a bagel to every order until next year! Seems like a good place to go- OH- andddd, for events, there is a skating rink that's opening on the 15th! Maybe that's something that you'd enjoy?" Mrs. Delany said, peering from here computer at Nick.

"Oh- umm..."

"Or not! You can look up places to go yourself too, those were just some suggestions."

"No, no! I'll uh.. Check them out.. sometime."

"Alright, well.. uhh.. before you decide on leaving- I have a present for you!"

"Oh, okay...?"

Mrs. Delany got up from her seat and grabbed a gift from beside of her desk. It was wrapped in red and silver wrapping paper, and had a beautifully tied bow on the top. She handed it to Nick. Nick was feeling a bit doubtful. He spent all this money, just to be told what he already knew. She was also going way too quick, he had just gotten there 20 minutes ago. It was thoughtful of her to give suggestions and a gift but, he felt that the answers she bestowed, weren't what he was looking for.

"Thank you so much! You were such a great help today!" Nick said. Sure, he was being mendacious but, he couldn't be impudent. He just wasn't that sort of person. He didn't want to be impolite.

"No problem! Come back the day before Christmas eve, if you can. Tell me how you feel after everything."

"Uh- okay, sure. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Bye-" Nick said, reaching for his cat and hurrying for the door. _"There is no way she's been here more than a day. Her advice was shit and she went wayyy to fast. Whatever... it was only $60 bucks wasted on this mother-fucking crap."_

Nick scurried down the hall. He made it to the counter and took his wallet out to pay. After paying, he turned to the window- only to see millions of tiny rain-droplets cascading from the sky. His cat began whining and shivering at the sound of the roaring thunder. Luckily, Nick brought a hoodie with him. He draped it around his cat, just leaving her nose out. Although underneath his hoodie, all he had was a white T-Shirt, he wasn't about to let his cat get drenched. 

Rushing out the door, he sprinted to his car. He kept the cat close to his chest. He was perturbed at the thought of even getting a drop of water on her. Last time that happened... things didn't go so well.

Finally locating his car, he sat down and rested his head back. He stayed in that position, letting his panting slow. After cooling off, he gazed at his cat who had stayed in his lap the entire time. She was still wrapped in the hoodie but, her whole face was peering out the hole.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through, just to keep you dry?!" Nick said, as if the cat could understand him.

The cat cocked Its head, Nick giggled.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is past Christmas but, i tried to start this story a month ago. I ended up losing the pep i needed and ignored the story for awhile. Finally though, I've decided to get back to it. I'm working on chapter 3 and, i'll add more later. Keep in mind, this is my 1st story, and although it is my 1st, I've put a lot of effort into making it perfect. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
